


Charles Xavier X Reader – This One Time

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Comfort, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Can you do a silly imagine with charles like right after Cuba where its like nighttime and he's sad so you try to cheer him up by telling him stories of stupid things they did when they were high and after a while he ends up laughing at it and yeah just fluffy thank you!!





	Charles Xavier X Reader – This One Time

You wiped away fresh tears, trying to quell the melancholy that came with your mutation; empathy was a tough power to host when all you wanted was the simple, underrated gift of only feeling your own emotions. Naturally, you knew where the emotions were coming from, there were only four other people in the house and Charles had lost the most in Cuba; of course he was depressed.

You sighed impatiently, getting up, knowing you had to cheer up Charles if you wanted any rest at all in the coming weeks. It was the only solution really, or so you told yourself, denying your feelings for him until he could be in a better place to accept them.

You crept silently down to the make-shift hospital wing, taking extra care to be quiet when going past Hank who was posted outside, making sure nobody would disturb Charles; if the mansion ever did become a boarding school, you’d bet that Hank would make an excellent matron.

Opening the door and seeing Charles made you just as miserable as he was, the way he laid on his back, staring bleakly at the ceiling, probably contemplating life’s course, brought you close to tears again. You breathed deeply, fighting to control your emotions before taking a seat beside Charles’ bed. He didn’t acknowledge you, not even when you greeted him; his eyes merely flickered to you momentarily then back to the ceiling. You sat awkwardly wondering what you could possibly say to make the situation any better, all the time feeling self-conscious that Charles was most-likely seeing all your thoughts, especially the stupid ones which would get you nowhere. After an overly long, stumped silence, you blurted out, “I licked a cat once.”

Charles snapped to attention, his expression one of wholly confusion, “What?”

“When I was high.” You rushed. “I licked a cat because that’s what their mothers do and she looked lonely… In fairness, she purred the entire time.”

Charles observed you curiously for a few seconds before laughing hysterically, an action that your mutation made you mirror. After the two of you calmed down again you apologised. “Sorry, that was random, wasn’t it?”

Charles shook his head. “No need to apologise, quite frankly, it’s nice to have someone who isn’t tip-toeing around me all the time; Hank tries but, well, you know how it is.”

“Yeah, I get it, nobody knows what to say really. Things’ll go back to normal eventually, until then though, want some company?”

“Only if you have more stories like that.”

You grinned eagerly. “Yeah? All right uh, okay, I got one. Once, I decided that it was an amazing idea to go for a drive after smoking a blunt but I saw this cop pull in front of me on the road and I was like, freaking out, thinking that he’d come to pull me over and arrest me. Now, like any sane person, I didn’t wanna be pulled over so in my drug-addled state, I decided it’d be a really good idea to follow the police car; that way it couldn’t pull me over because I was behind him. Anyway, long story short, I followed it for 30 minutes before coming to my senses and going home.”

Charles laughed even harder and you joined in of your own volition this time, enjoying odd memories of the past. He grinned, relieved to just relax after days of medical questions and unsavoury conversations about Erik. His smile quickly faded however, with a thought that made him uncomfortable.

“(Y/N)… are you just reacting to my emotions or are you actually happy here with me?”

“What? Why’re you asking?”

“I-” He hesitated. “I don’t want you to be a slave to your mutation.”

You glanced uncomfortably at your hands, picking at your nails while thinking through your options. “I… When I’m with you, it doesn’t really feel like it does with other people. I… I guess I kind of like sharing your emotions.” You blushed and waited for a response. When Charles didn’t say anything, you felt the familiar seeds of panic welling up inside you. With a decisive nod, you got up, your chair scraped loudly across the floor, somehow managing to make you feel worse.

“I should go.” You turned to leave.

“Wait.” Charles requested courteously.

You stopped, frozen in place, listening for what he would come up with next.

“I make it a policy not to read friends minds, most of the time it makes people uncomfortable. You know as well as anybody that I have perfect control of my abilities but with you… With you I tend to read your mind because I can’t stop myself. No. That’s not true. I don’t want to stop myself.”

“Charles, what’re you saying? I don’t understand.”

He sighed. “(Y/N), I’ve waited for you for a long time now and if I’m honest I want to be with you but-”

“Don’t let there be a but.” You laughed in a weak attempt to make the situation easier.

“But,” he continued seriously, “right now, isn’t the right time. You understand, don’t you?”

“…Yeah, I get it.”

“Then, will you wait for me? I don’t know how long it will be and I realise I have no right to ask but please, wait.”

You turned back to Charles, kissing the top of his forehead lightly, “For you, I’d wait an eternity. Get some rest Charles, it’s the only way I’ll get some bloody sleep.”

Charles exhaled, relieved that you were okay. “Goodnight (Y/N), sweet dreams.”


End file.
